Frozen Love
by IceCreamCookie
Summary: As the rules says: "Agent's can't fall in love." SoMa/TsuStar/Kid and Liz pairing.
1. Prologue

Read uppp xDD

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater

* * *

You know, I love mornings especially when they are so cool. Unfortunately, I never had one. Well there are two possible reasons, why. But what makes the proof out of it is when you have a blue-haired egoistic roommate who always says … no he shouts that he will surpass god every damn time.

It pisses the crap out of our neighbors, I tell you, every morning I have to go and apologize to each neighbor who complains. Thus the catchphrase: "so uncool."

But of course, It has its advantages.

"SOUL MY MAN, IT'S TIME TO WAKE AND ADORE THE AWESOMENESS OF YOUR GOD!" he shouted as he kicked the door of my room.

"Shut it , Black Star." I grumbled as I open my eyelids and sat down I glared at Black star who was sporting up a green sleeveless shirt and baggy jeans his blue-hair is messy as always as he wears that goofy grin on his face. He marched and sat at one of my beanbags (If you know what I mean).

Well you see I was still sleeping, and he just bar—oh never mind, it is so uncool to explain a situation like this but at least you get what I was saying a while ago. "And you know you have to fix that door, or else." I threatened.

He just looked at me and then laughed.

I groaned.

"Soul, I already prepared the food." He told me.

"What?" I asked completely shocked. "You cooked?"

He snickered "Of course, a god has cooked for his loyal follower."

"Oh geez, Black Star, I don't suppose you put the kitchen on fire, because we both know you can't cook." I said.

He looked at me for minute, and looked away mumbling, "You slept through it."

"WHAT? YOU BURNED OUR KITCHEN? "

He laughed nervously. "It's all being took care of, Soul don't worry. Your god has lots of contacts."

"I am not going to fall for that." I grumbled as I immediately went to the kitchen.

Once I was there, I was greeted by a girl who has Ashy blonde hair and emerald green eyes fixing our kitchen.

I stood there dumbfounded, and asked only one question. "What is she doing here?"

I groaned.

Let me start at the beginning.

* * *

**A/N: I know that this may be long overdue, but I still decided to write it :) **

**I've been a lot right now so it's like 'DING'**

**hehehe xD **

**first fanfiction. **

**Hope you like it :) **

**~Jackie~**

**P.S. If you could please review xD it would be greatly appreciated. **


	2. How it all started (Pt1)

**This might be wierd but please cope up. hihi Gomeeen xD I'll make the next one awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Before I tell you the details or outcome of the burning kitchen, let me start at the beginning. This was the day I met blonde-tin- girl. Ughh! I remember that day… It was so uncool.

My name is Soul Eater Evans; I work at a diner, called Death Diner as a waiter. Well if you ask me, "Who names their diners like that?" My answer is just simple, "How the hell should I know?" The owner just names everything after his name.

Death Diner was just like any ordinary diner but they were already going out of business. It was a regular rectangular shaped one; in the inside you could see round red chairs by the wide grey counter with black lines in the middle of the counter was a skull but its bottom was. Well it wasn't grim like, its bottom was pointy. The floors were black and red chequered style. The red cushion seats occupied every side of the window and their tables were just ordinary grey. And as you can see in the inside, it was deserted. I don't care if their situation is like that I just need money so I could pay my rent, so I applied there.

We were just 7 employees that count me and Black Star, two girls whose names were Kim; she was the one who has pink hair and Jacqueline, the one with black hair . They work as cooks with an African-American named Kirikou. A guy who has spiky brown hair tied into a pony tail named Harvar who works at the cashier and Ox, who was completely bald but has hair behind his ears. Well after I applied there, many customers went going in after I tried the 'moves' on two lady customers, under the request of Mr Death himself. That's when this place became a hot-shot diner.

So my life here is just same old, same old. Meaning, "It became so uncool." and boring. I just had to entertain customers everywhere. My co-workers took pity on me because of the status I took up in this diner, well I was the reason it became so popular.

Then one day she came.

* * *

It was seven o'clock in the evening there was a small amount of customers, around or 5 or eight people I think. My shift was today, so yeah.

Kim and Jacqueline were working on the last foods; I noticed their clothes were also greasy. While Black Star worked on the serving them, apparently he still has his energy and yet he worked the whole day.

I worked on the cashier. As I was fixing the money on the cashier, I noticed the door opened well that's because there a bell, it is so uncool.

I noticed two girls, one was wearing pale yellow, sleeveless outfit with a skirt end that has a slit down the side with a bright yellow star emblazoned on the right side of the chest. She also wears a dark brown scarf and a tight dark brown stocking on her right leg starting just above the knee and white boots. Her black hair was tied into a pony tail. She was beautiful and has large chests. Wait large chests? Oh my god.

That is when I tried not to have a nose bleed.

And the other one was wearing typical schoolgirl outfit and a trench coat with a cloak-like end; it consists of a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest, a red plaid skirt, and black boots with white buckles. Her hair was in typical pig-tails and her eyes….were emerald-green. It was mesmerizing, once I looked deeply into her eyes it was like I was in a forest. But she was flat darn flat.

I didn't notice them in front of me, because tiny-tits coughed up to get my attention.

"uhh. I'm sorry. This is so uncool. "I mumbled, that's when the black-haired girl chuckled and tiny-tits smirked.

"It's fine." She said, in a serious tone but with a small smile.

I just smiled nervously, as I did my phase two, but it went completely downhill.

"So where would you like to sit?" I asked in a cool voice. They just looked at me weird but tiny-tits glared daggers at me. Black-haired girl then looked at her worried.

"We are eating here at the counter." They both said in unison, as they sat down next to the cashier. I nodded and took out a mini pad from my white apron.

"So can I take your order first…Ms.?" I asked softly as I directed my attention to the blacked haired girl, and at that instant I could feel daggers being stabbed on me. I sweat dropped.

"Tsubaki." The black haired girl mumbled. "Just get, my friend's order first." She said as she took out her phone and completely ignored me as she was texting something and looked serious.

I have to get the tiny-tit's orders. I directed my attention to her as I said:

"So what would you like, tiny tits?" I said confidently. I looked at her with a questioning look and her aura completely changed.

I heard, Tsubaki mumble, "Oh no…"

And the next thing I knew, tiny tits took out a book from nowhere and completely slammed it on my head.

I held my head as I grunted in pain.

"Nobody, I mean, nobody calls me tiny tits and gets away with it!" She roared, as I looked up her left foot was on the counter as she held her book on her right hand.

"Maka-chan, just keep your cool." Tsubaki said with a calming tone.

Man. Never underestimate a flat-chested girls, they are so scary. I noticed that everyone was looking at the scene, Kim and Jacqueline, were sweat dropping as Black Star was laughing hard.

He said: "MY FOLLOWER WAS BEATEN UP BY A GIRL!"

I glared daggers at him as he headed this way.

"Man, this is so uncool." I mumbled.

It took a few minutes to keep, from what I heard, Maka to keep her cool. Black Star completely ignored Maka as he tried to talk, no flirt with Tsubaki. But Tsubaki was kind of ignoring him but I could see it her eyes that she was restrained or something.

I took their orders and gave them to Kim. I headed for the Cashier as I calculated their pay.

I heard the door open; I looked up and raised my eyebrow. There were two men, they were both wearing black trench coats. One was has a spiky brown hair and the other one was blonde.

When they went near me, they glared at me.

"_Soul Eater Evans_?" The Blonde asked calmly.

"Yeah, want do you want? "I asked with an aggressive tone. Then suddenly just suddenly, the brown haired dude took out a gun and pointed it directly to my head. My eyes went wide.

"You're coming with us." The blonde said darkly.

* * *

**A/N: there might be some errors .**

**Sorrrrrrryyyyyyyy Dx**

**So anyways. I promise, as I said again that I will make the next chappie awesome. **

**Responsee~**

** JellyRain: I'll make it awesome xDD hihi thanks :) **

**so yeah. The next time I'll update might be next week and ill think it up properly. **

**hihi xD**

**Enjoooy~**

**~Jackiee~**


	3. How it all started (Pt2)

**Jackiee:Muahaha new chapter!**

**Maka:I'm so cool.**

**Soul: What the hell are you saying woman? **

**Maka: *looks irritated* MAKA CHOP!**

**Soul: *falls unconscious***

**Jackiee: AHAHAHA! nice one Maka! Sorry Soul! ^_^''**

**Maka: Thanks Jackiee-chan**

**Jackiee:anyways I do not own Soul Eater! oh if you notice I added the joke and the pen like from PJO: The lighting thief. I do not own iiit! and also the shadow-step from bleach. Enjooy!**

**Maka: you have to say everything do you?**

**Jackiee: Gomenee!~**

* * *

When the brown-haired dude took out his gun, the peaceful atmosphere went from this, peaceful to that situation where everything went berserk.

Yeah, I know. It is totally uncool.

The remaining customers were screaming their heads off, some were trying to go outside and get away from this situation and some were just hiding under the tables and were trembling with fear, I also knew that Kim and Jacqueline, were hiding and trying to call the DCPD, Death City Police Department.

Well for me, I just stood there frozen in fear.

"H…Hey. No guns allowed here!" I managed out, but I gave myself a mind-slap. They already have a gun inside, and it is pointed to my head! What else am I going to do? "And why in the world would I go with you?" I cried out.

The brown dude just looked at me with a face saying 'dude-isn't-it-obvious?'

Right.

He has a gun.

Another mind-slap for me.

So uncool.

I looked around and saw that Black Star was nowhere to be seen, as for Tsubaki and Maka, they were just sitting there motionless as Maka, with her emerald-green eyes, stared intently at me. She had a look, saying keep-your-cool-I-have-a-plan. I then replied with look saying how-in-the-world-would-I-keep-my-cool-and-where-is that-plan-of-yours? But all she did was look away.

I looked back at those two and they were obviously talking. Once they were done the blonde-dude just curled up his fist.

"Time for you to take a nap Soul." He creepily said. I knew what he was going to do; he was going to punch me.

I closed my eyes and expected a hard blow on my stomach when the unthinkable happened.

"YOU PEASANTS!" I heard a familiar voice say.

I opened my eyes and made a smug look. It was Black Star on the far left; he was standing on the counter.

"Who the fuck are you?!" The brown-haired dude growled as he pulled away the gun and directed it to Black Star, as the blonde looked at him intently.

"BOW TO DOWN TO YOUR GOD,BITCHES!" Black Star roared. "HOW DARE YOU POINT A GUN TO MY FOLLOWER?!"

"It's orders." The blonde mumbled.

"Soul."

I was so concentrating on that 'bit' over with Black Star; I didn't notice Maka was next to me.

"Wha…How long were there and how do you know my name?" I quietly said with panic, as she chuckled. I felt my blood rush up to my face, her laugh was cute.

"Long enough and there is a word called name tags, Soul." She said. "Come on, I have to take you somewhere safe." She said as her tone changed. I noticed that she was dead-serious.

"How about Tsubaki?" I asked her as she pointed on the other side. It was the side were Black Star was, and she was concealed perfectly, next to the water dispenser, like an assassin.

"H..Ho..How did she get there?" I asked shocked, because one minute ago she was next to Maka and then she was on the other side of the diner.

I heard Maka smirk.

I looked at her and her eyes were full of pride.

"It's called Shadow Step. Now let's go!" She said hissing at the last word as she took my hand as we headed for the kitchen but before we could go inside.

"NYAHAHAHAHA!" I heard Black Star laugh, then after a millisecond I heard a gunshot. The brown-haired dude shot the ceiling. So not cool.

I looked back at Black Star, his expression darkened.

"You two disgust me." He said darkly as he launched at the brown-haired dude , the gun clattered several paces next to a customer. Black Star punched the brown-haired dude several times, as for Tsubaki, she was out of her hiding place battling the blonde she was holding two short scythe blades chained by the end.

"I never knew that he would help." Maka suddenly said.

"Who, Black Star?" I asked

"Who else?" She answered sarcastically, I frowned.

"To Black Star, I'm his royal follower and his best friend. Now tell me why the hell does Tsubaki have a **Kusarigama*?**" I asked as Maka only managed a smile.

"I'll explain on the way." She quietly said as she dragged me to the kitchen.

The kitchen was medium sized but it wasn't a maze. There were lots of silver wares and stuff needed to cook food. We passed next to the stove as I noticed Kim and Jacqueline hiding behind some basket of onions that was next to the phone. They were pretty scared.

"Kim and Jacqueline!" I said as I rushed to them, I quickly parted my hands from Maka's warm ones… WHAT DID I JUST SAY?

Ugh… Soul, Chill. Keep your cool!

"Are you alright?" I asked as I kneeled in front of them. They both nodded as Jacqueline spoke up. "We called the police they are on their way. " She mumbled.

"Are you sure? " I asked but before they could answer I heard Maka, say something.

"Tsubaki, rendezvous at the extraction point with Black Star." She said. I looked back, she was holding something to her ear.

"Right. Whoever gets there first? Ugh. Fine. The important thing is we have to tell Mr Death." She said.

After that she rushed to my side.

"You, girls are going to be alright here." She calmly told the two as they both nodded.

"No, they aren't! What if they are spotted?" I interjected.

"Soul, your friend Black Star is beating one man with his bare hands and Tsubaki is weapon's specialist and she has experience!" She said.

I looked at her shocked, and all I managed to say is **"What?!"**

She groaned. She took my hand as we bounded for the back door.

She twisted the rusty door knob and we went outside. We were in an alley but before we could go anywhere else, we were greeted by a band of…..ninja's?!

"Oh my gosh. His taste has gotten worse by the minute." Maka said obviously disgusted.

"Who?" I asked.

"The man after you of course." She said as she took a ballpoint pen.

"Who exactly?!" I asked

"Your Uncle. Dave. Dave Evans. " She said darkly. My eyes widen at the name.

"What?! Why?" I asked completely shocked.

"Information later, I have to deal with these people." She said as she pointed at the Ninjas , I looked at them they were about twelve wearing dark overalls, and their face completely masked only showing their eyes, and I tell you they have lots of weapons ready and they were prepared to attack.

"Oh yeah, you and what army?" I asked as I looked at Maka her face was telling me that she was pissed.

"Uhh, it will be me, my fists and this." She said sarcastically as she held out the Red and Black colored ball point pen.

I looked at her with a look that she seriously laughed at.

"That's a pen." I said.

"So?"

"That's a PEN!" I said as I emphasized. She smirked.

"You have underestimated me, Evans." She declared as I winced at the name she called me but it was for a millisecond I returned back to normal.

I raised my eyebrow at her and the next thing she did was take off the cap of the pen, and in an instant it transformed into a long grey, staff like-haft. After it formed a blade appeared out of nowhere, the scythe blade is black and red, with two colours separated by a zigzagged line going along the blade. Next to the blade is a prominent décor in the shape of an elliptical red eye with black pupil, framed by a dark grey outline with a line extending out of the outline at the two points of the eye.

"Whoah… that is so cool." I said as I admired the weapon she was holding.

She smirked.

"Yeah. Now stay there and stay out of danger." She ordered, but before I could say anything she was gone I looked around for her and when I landed my eyes on the ninjas they were surrounding her, throwing various weapons at her. She was swiftly dodging their attacks, and then one ninja lunged at her with a katana, but guarded it with the base of the scythe. I guess she took that as an opening, she maneuvered herself bring her up into the sky and immediately went down and made an hard impact on the head of the ninja, as she kicked him on his head. After that, with only one hand she spun the scythe around and then held it by her neck*. She looked around and then at me.

I could see her smirked. I frowned.

It was either for me, who was jaw dropping, or for the ninjas who stood there with fear. The next thing that happened was one who was behind Maka, shouted a battle cry, which was so uncool and not so wise. The ninja attacked her with a sword with no hilt but she immediately guarded it with the blade and then she turned around and slashed the ninja into half. Blood sputtered out from the ninja.

"Be happy, I didn't go hard on you." I head Maka mumble.

Minutes passed, all the of them were lying on the floor unconscious.

"Heh. That's finished." She said as she took out the cap of the pen and placed at the end of the scythe, and surely it returned back into a normal pen.

I was taken aback by her skills. She was really something.

She headed for me, once she was in front of me.

"Who are you, really? I asked.

I looked at her; she was smiling warmly at me.

"I guess you deserve to know." She said. I nodded as she sighed.

"My name is Maka Albarn, a scythe specialist. I am an agent of an elite unit called 'Spartoi' under your Boss . Mr Death or also known as Shinigami-sama." She said quietly.

"I knew that." I quietly mumbled about the spartoi-part..

"Of course, it's known around here but they never know what we do." She said silently.

"Tell me what are you doing here?" I asked once again.

She sighed.

"My mission, Mr Soul Eater Evans…" She said as she emphasized my last name. "Is to protect you and eliminate the threat which is your uncle who is quite known to us as 'Dave "Red Devil" or "Little Oni" Evans."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update but here it is! Have you read chapter 110. I was so shocked. Gahhhh -.- About the update, I hate my laptop. Everytime I troubleshoot it says, "Your computer is properly configured but the device or resource ' .com' is not responding." Gahhh. I almost killed my laptop. I tried everything and it returns once in awhile.**

**Anyways, I'm thinking of writing a MinaKushi fanfic titled 'Promise of the Setting Sun' inspired by Makino Ruki's song :3**

**Hihi I wanna hear your thoughts about it. If it's alright with you**

**My classes start at June 5 but I'll be sure to find time to update!**

*******Kusarigama- chained scythe, what tsubaki transforms most of the time.**

*******imagine episode one :3 xD**

_**Responses: **_

_**Primo: I have wild ideas xD hihi xD :D but thanks for reading also, i greatly appreciate it! :)**_

_**Nefertiri: aye! slr. but sure I will but I have to fix the figgin laptop xD**_

_**00-SilentObserver-13: Yay I'm glad you did xD thank youu!: ) **_

_**Have a nice day!**_

**Please review~: )**

**~Jackiee~**


End file.
